Cassandra
Summary Cassandra Aoi is a Legendary Pandora, one of the five Sisters of Lab 13. She is Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi's daughter and also aunt of Kazuha and Kazuya Aoi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher in N3 Form Name: Cassandra Aoi Origin: Freezing Gender: Female Age: 43 years chronologically Classification: Human, Pandora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Energy Attacks, Materialization, Telepathy, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, High-tech Weapons Master, Regeneration, Healing, Barriers, Teleportation Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling (Legendary pandora has power of 100,000 regular pandoras) Speed: Supersonic+ (Faster than Satellizer) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level via power-scaling (Legendary pandora has power of 100,000 regular pandoras) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Kilometers, multiversal with teleportation Standard Equipment: *Cassandra's Volt Weapon bears a resemblance to Ouka's Plasma Weapon, albeit body-sized and possessing a longer handle on the side. *Cassandra is able to fire an immensely powerful particle beam from the tip that is capable of destroying large numbers of humanoid Nova and can extend for miles. She can swing the beam in arc to create a whip effect that can hit multiple targets on a horizontal plane. Moreover, she can manifest a second Volt Weapon for double the fire-power as shown in her short battle with the Busters where she transformed her Volt Weapon into two sword-like cannons. *When she regressed into her N3 state, Cassandra's particle beam was far more massive and destructive, extending for miles outside of Gengo's base. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: As one of the Legendary Pandora, Cassandra possesses abilities that surpass the modern day Pandora. Cassandra and Teslad together were enough to destroy most of the Nova army during the 12th Nova Clash. *'Telepathy:' Like her mother and sisters, Cassandra is capable of directly transferring information into people's minds, thus transcending their consciousness. Cassandra must do this through physical contact. *'Regeneration:' Like her sister Windy May, she's capable of deploying a field of healing energy. The field heals only those Cassandra wishes too, and she can heal herself. *'Freezing:' In her N3 state, she released an Anti-Freezing that Novalized Jessica Edwin. Upon being freed from the Nova's control, Cassandra is still capable of using Anti-Freezing, which is strong enough to momentarily subdue a group of Pandora-Type Nova. Legendary Pandora Abilities: *Cassandra's Stigmatic body grants her monstrous strength and endurance, as evidenced when she blocked a Plasma Weapon with a single hand and she took a blast to the face unscathed. Naturally, however, there is a limit to her endurance, as her body was slowly being chipped and destroyed from constant assaults from five Pandora-Type Nova. Even so, the Nova are not strong enough to kill her. *Cassandra is capable of forming invisible barriers around herself to defend against attacks, similar to a Pandora-Type Nova. Unlike the Nova version, Cassandra appears to direct the barriers with hand gestures. Cassandra can also project these barriers to protect others from a fair distance away from her. *While in an N3 state, Cassandra demonstrated the ability to absorb an energy blast fired by Isabella Lucas. When she did, the numbers on her holographic construct increased. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Freezing Category:Manga Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7